Slave 4 u
by KlainesDarknessChalet
Summary: From a tweet we got about Chris dropping low to this song. Heres a two shot of the events that actually went down. CRISSCOLFER! Don't ship, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The party was jumping, everyone was on the dance floor. But there was only one person that Chris was looking for.

_Darren._

He knows he's here, he greeted him when he turned up.

Well, the greeting turned out into a make out session in the cloak room but...shit happens.

Ashley had pulled Chris onto the dance floor, drinks being shoved at him left, right and centre.

But he drunk every single one.

So it was safe to say he was pretty drunk.

Dancing aimlessly to a song he could barley hear, Chris let his eyes wonder around for his boyfriend.

And there he was, looking as hot as ever, chatting to Dom and Curt in the corner.

It was like he knew he was being watched as he turned to face Chris, his eyes shining from the drinking, and from the happiness of letting loose with his friends.

Chris beckoned him over with his eyes, showing him he needs him.

Darren excused himself and stepped onto the dance floor just as another song began...

_'I know I may be young, but I have feelings too. And I need to do, what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go, and just listen.'_

Chris looked up and smirked at Darren.

_"This is for you"_ he mouthed.

_'All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it would be okay for me to step into this world..'_

Chris dropped to floor with a bang, crawling towards Darren with a look of lust and want and need.

Darren was now stock still in the middle of the dance floor, staring at Chris with awe as he crawled towards him.

When Chris was right infront of him on his knees he placed his hands on Darrens thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down.

_'Get it get it. Get it get it. Whoa. Get it get it. Get it get it whoaaaa.'_

He looked up at Darren through his eyelashes biting his lip and he mouthed to the song.

_'I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._ _But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._  
_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_ _All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.'_

Jumping up as the chorus hit Chris turned his body round his Darren arms, letting his head fall back onto his Shoulder and began singing with the song.

_'Ima...slaveeeeeeee for you.'_

He pushed his ass back towards Darrens crotch, slow tantalizing circles being made with his hips.

He leaned back further, biting Darrens ear lobe before he sang, slowly dropping down, taking Darren with him.

_'Ima...slaveeeeeee for you. I won't deny it. I'm not tryna hide it.'_

He dropped the front of his body forward, leaving his ass pressed up against Darren as he looked behind him, straight into his eyes.

_'Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?'_

He leaned his body back, doing slow body rolls, Darren following his lead, Bodies meshed together in the slow teasing dance.

_'Babyyyy, don't you wanna, dance upon me? Leaving behind my name and age.'_

By now everyone had turned to the show Chris was now willingly putting on.

He didn't care about anything but Darren at this moment in time. The alcohol in his system giving him tunnel vision.

All he could see was Darren.

As the next verse sung on, Chris circled him, running his hands all over Darrens body. Needing the constant touch.

He pushed Darren to his knees, who went willingly and then made him drop back. Lying flat on his back.

He hovered above him, legs on either side of Darrens thighs as he run his hands down his own.

Dropping ever so slightly then coming back up.

_'Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?_ _To another time and place._ _Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? Leaving behind my name, my age.'_

He dropped his full weight on to Darren now, knees flat against the floor.

Crotch to crotch.

He spun his hips slowly as he raised his hands above his head, showing off all the muscle in his strong arms as he sung.

_'Ima...slaveeeeee for you. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it._ _Ima...slaveeeeee for you. I won't deny it, I'm not tryna hide it.'_

Darren placed his hands on Chris' hips, allowing the man above him to continue his rotations, although they both have very visible problems, neither cared.

It was just want.

_Need._

_Lust._

_Love._

Chris rubbed his hands up and over Darrens chest, flicking the nipple sticking out ever so slightly through his tshirt.

Darrens back arched at the touch.

Chris being shocked at the amount of friction it caused let out a moan, though it wasn't heard over the music.

He stared down into Darrens now dark eyes, knowing what he needed.

But he could tease for longer.

He stood up, pulling Darren with him.

Hard-ons so painfully obvious.

He locked his arms around Darrens neck, slipped one leg through Darrens and began grinding to the music.

Darrens arms now loosely slung around Chris' hips. Grinding with him.

Both panting at the need of release, but still going strong in the dance.

_'Ima... slaveeeeeee for you._ _I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.'_

They sung the last line together, whispered darkly into eachother ears as they panted.

_'Ima... slaveeeeee for you._ _I won't deny it,_ _I'm not trying to hide it.'_

Chris turned round, moving his body in a belly dancing way, hips swinging side to side as Darren held on.

Chris spun round and planted a rough kiss on Darrens lips.

Then he whispered as the song ended.

_"Like that."_

The song ended and there was complete silence.

Until a shout startled everyone.

**"THAT WAS THE HOTTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"**

The audience they have gathered started applauding, whistling and screaming for an encore.

Chris just turned round to Darrens still shocked face and winked.

Then he walked off, hips still swinging, in the direction of the bathroom.

It only took 5 seconds for Darren to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**You wanted smut?**

**You get the smut!**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

***R***

* * *

Darren was just about to push the door to the bathroom open when the closet door next to it was slammed open and he was pulled inside.

"_What the...?!"_

He shout of protest was cut off with a pair of very familiar lips being smashed against his own in a kiss all teeth and tongue.

_Chris._

Darren moved his hands behind Chris' back and lowered them towards his ass, getting a firm grip of the perfect round globes there.

He pulled up and Chris instantly wrapped his legs around Darren's waist in the narrow cupboard.

The erections they were still sporting pressing together through the thin fabric of their costumes, eliciting a moan from both men.

"_God baby!"_ Darren panted against Chris' mouth.

"You can't just dance up on me like that in a room full of people! You were lucky I didn't take you there and then."

Chris began rocking his hips down onto Darrens gaining the friction they both needed.

"I wouldn't have minded." He whispered darkly into Darrens ear.

Having no light in this closet was just making all their other senses work ten fold.

The smell of eachothers sweat and aftershave overtaking their noses.

The heavy panting and grunting making eachothers ears tingle.

The touch of one anothers hands across eachothers bodies made shivers go up both their spines.

It was dirty._ Filthy_ even.

But they both loved it.

After a few minuets Chris dropped to his knees and began to pull at Darrens trousers.

Eventually freeing his deprived dick.

Chris felt around until his hand came in contact with the head.

He guided it to his mouth and sunk the whole way down.

"Chris! Baby! Oh my god!" Darren screamed, fingers latching into Chris' hair, pulling tightly, edging him to start a fast rhythm.

Chris complied, moving his mouth up and down, sucking and licking.  
Hollowing his cheeks and taking Darren as far as he could.

Darren tugged at Chris' hair, telling him he was close and Chris pulled off.

He whined at the loss.

Chris got up off his knees and dropped his own trousers.

He flicked the light on for all of two seconds, flashed Darren a grin, grabbed something and then switched it back off.

"What's that?" Darren questioned, taking heavy breaths to calm down.

He felt what was unmistakably a bottle of lube pressed into his hand.

"Get me ready for you." Chris whispered, leaning forward to bite at the side of Darren jaw. He undone Darrens shirt and kissed right above his heart.

It was their thing.

"Always prepared I see." Darren said.

Trust Chris to hide lube in about every room.

He spun round and placed his hands against the shelves and opened his legs as far as they would.

Darren dropped down and pressed a quick kiss to each cheek before he covered his fingers in Lube and begun the prep.

When he was three fingers deep and Chris was moaning for him, he coated himself and lined himself up.

He leaned over his boyfriend, melding their bodies together as he began pushing in.

Chris moaned as Darren filled him up, it was the best feeling in the world.

When Darren was all the way in he began nipping at Chris' neck, licking and sucking hickies into the pale skin.

Chris pushed himself back, needing Darren to move.

Darren pulled all the way out before slamming into Chris at full force.

Chris all but screamed as Darren slammed against his prostate. His back arching into Darrens chest, moaning loud and strong.

Darren kept up this harsh rhythm slamming into his boyfriend with all the force his could muster in his quite intoxicated state.

Darren stopped abruptly which caused Chris to whine in protest.

He pulled out, turned Chris round, picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

Entering him once again.

The new angle, whilst being held helped Darren go deeper.

Pushing up to meet Darren thrusts Chris snaked his hand inbetween their bodies and took hold of his neglected dick.

He began pumping it to match Dares thrusts as their lips become attached again.

Kisses having no rhythm due to the panting.

Chris lifted his hand into the air and switched the light on, both of them blinking to adjust.

They both look wrecked!

Chris leaned his sweating forehead against Darrens.

Staring into eachother eyes as they thrust and pumped.

No words needing to be said as everything passed through their eyes.

_The need._

_The want._

_The love._

"I love you." Chris panted, pumps getting faster and strong.

"I love you, too." Darren replied, staring deep into the blue oceans he so often gets lost in.

It only took two more thrusts and three more pumps before they were both spilling their loads.

Darrens into Chris.

Chris' all over Darrens chest.

They kept their eyes open through the whole process.

Loving watching eachother let go.

When they come down, Darren pulled out and gently lowered Chris to the floor.

Darren took off his shirt and wiped them both up before disposing of it on a shelf.

When finished and fully dressed Chris looked up at Darren with a bashful smile and a blush.

"Why do we always have crazy sex on our birthdays?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"Because we can." Darren replied with a light peck to his lips.

He put his hand out for Chris to hold, which he took happily.

As they went to walk out Chris pulled at Darrens hand.

"I don't want you to be topless out there. Everyones gunna want you." He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm only yours baby." Darren grinned.

"Only mine?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Yes, only yours."

He leaned forward and they shared a long passionate kiss, expressing all the love they needed to.

"Happy Birthday, Chris. I really do love you."

"Thank you." Chris said sincerely.  
" I love you, too."

Hand in hand they walked back into the party.

The shit eating grins could not be wiped off their faces all night.

_It was only because they had eachother._

_And that was never going to change._

* * *

**_YAY FOR CRISSCOLFER SMUT!_**

**_And also I wanna say FUCK YOU to the person that tweeted Chris about him hating Darren which made him get pissed off._**

**_You should be ashamed of yourself!_**

**_Anyways, review?_**

**_I'll love you forever!_**


End file.
